characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Children's Favourites Story and Sing Along Songs Collection
Children's Favourites is a UK VHS and DVD. featuring Barney, The Wombles, Dream Street, Bump, Teddy Bear Sing Along, Fireman Sam, Ivor the Engine, The Family Ness, Teletubbies, Spot Musical Adventures, Postman Pat and Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Sing Along. Characters *Orinoco and Great Uncle Bulgaria from The Wombles *Spot and Helen *Cat and Dog in Playbox *Sooty, Sweep, Soo and Little Cousin Scampi *Mother Goose and Friends in Rub-a-Dub-Dub *Pingu and Robby *Postman Pat, Jess the Cat and Ted Glen *Zippy, George and Bungle in the Rainbow Toyshop *Bump the Elephant *Grog and Booty in The Rubber Duck on Yoho Ahoy *The Tweenies: Bella, Milo, Fizz, Jake and Doodles *Barney, Bj and Baby Bop *Noddy, Big Ears and Mr Plod in Toyland *Buddy and Daisy Do Right in Dream Street *The Teletubbies: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po *Brum *Dog and Duck with Piano *Fireman Sam *Max and Mimms in the Teddy Bear Sing-Along *The Raggy Dolls: Sad Sack, Dotty, Hi-Fi, Lucy, Back-To-Front, Claude and Princess *Kipper the Dog *Parsley the Lion with Dill the Dog and Pashana Bedhi in The Herbs *Ivor the Engine and Jones the Steam *Ferocious Ness in The Family-Ness *Thomas the Tank Engine, Toby, Bill and Ben, Sir Topham Hatt, James, Gordon, Percy, Henry, Edward, Bertie and Terence Episodes * The Wombles - MacWomble The Terrible, A Single Piper and Highland Games * Spot Musical Adventures - Spot's Band and Spot's Show * Playbox - Buses (Taken from Children's Pre-School Special Collection) * Sooty - Desert Song * Rub-a-Dub-Dub - Hot Cross Buns, Pat a cake, Tom, Tom the Piper's Son and The Queen of Hearts (Taken from Children's Pre-School Favourites) * Pingu's Birthday and Pingu's Barrel of Fun * The Postman Pat Song - Taken from Postman Pat's ABC Story * Rainbow - Breakfast at Rainbow's * Bump's Load Song * Yoho Ahoy - Blow with Poop and Peck with Flamingo * Tweenies - Aladdin * Barney - Taken from Barney's Talent Show * Noddy and the Magic Night * Dream Street - King of the Road * Teletubbies Everywhere - Ballet * Brum at the Opera * Nursery Play Rhymes - If you Happy and you know it (Taken from Children's Pre-School Special Collection) * Dog and Duck - The Dog Show * Postman Pat's Three Wishes - Taken from Read Along with Postman Pat * Fireman Sam - Brass Band * Teddy Bear Sing Along - Taken from ABC Alphabet * The Raggy Dolls - The ABC Song, The Counting Song, The Colour Song and The Shape Song * Kipper - Kipper's Circus * The Herbs - Miss Jessop Tidies Up * Ivor the Engine - Juggernaut and The Fire Engine * The Family Ness - You'll Never Find a Nessie in a Zoo * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Sing Along - Thomas We Love You, The Island Song, Really Useful Engine, Toby and Percy's Seaside Trip Songs * The Wombles - The Wombling Song (MacWomble The Terrible, A Single Piper and Highland Games) * Spot - Hello Spot (Spot's Band and Spot's Show) * Rub-a-Dub-Dub - Hot Cross Buns, Pat a cake, Tom, Tom the Piper's Son and The Queen of Hearts (Children's Pre-School Favourites) * Postman Pat - Postman Pat and His Black and White Cat (Postman Pat's ABC Story) * Rainbow - Hey Diddle Diddle (Breakfast at Rainbow's) * Barney - Mexican Hat Dance and Puttin' on a Show (Barney's Talent Show) * Teletubbies Everywhere - Say Eh Oh (Ballet) * Nursery Play Rhymes - If you Happy and you know it (Children's Pre-School Special Collection) * Teddy Bear Sing-a-Long - Songs from ABC Alphabet * The Raggy Dolls - The ABC Song, The Counting Song, The Colour Song and The Shape Song (Learn with The Raggy Dolls) * The Herbs - Parsley the Lion's Song (Miss Jessop Tidies Up) * The Family Ness - You'll Never Find a Nessie in a Zoo (You'll Never Find a Nessie in a Zoo) * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Sing-Along - Thomas We Love You, The Island Song and Toby (Story and Song Collection) * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Sing-Along - A Really Useful Engine (Your Favourite Story Collection) * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Sing-Along - Percy's Seaside Trip (Singalong with Thomas) Nameplates after Thomas, we Love you #Thomas #James #Gordon #Percy #Toby #Henry #Bertie #Terence #Edward after The Island Song #Edward #James #Goldon #Percy #Toby #Henry #Bertie #Terence #Thomas after A Really Useful Engine #Thomas #James #Gordon #Percy #Henry #Edward #Bertie #Terence #Toby after A Toby #Thomas #James #Gordon #Edward #Toby #Henry #Bertie #Terence #Percy Bonus Features * Know Your Engines Quiz * Bonus Episode of Ivor the Engine and Yoho Ahoy * 3 New Thomas Stories * Day out with Thomas Trailer Notes * BBC, Hit Entertainment, Unviseal and VCI The FilmFair Show The FilmFair Show is a British animated Television Series That Aired in 1995 and produced by FilmFair. The Show Features FilmFair Segments with Characters from Paddington Bear, The Herbs. Moschops, The Adventures of Portland Bill, The Perishers and many more with Voices of Jimmy Hibbert, Rob Rackstraw, Jane Horrocks, Jim Broadbent and Maria Darling. Voices and Charcters *from Paddington Bear **Jim Broadbent - Mr. Gruber **Maria Darling - Jonathan Brown **Jimmy Hibbert - Mr. Brown **Sir Michael Hordern - Paddington Bear/Mr. Curry **Jane Horrocks - Mrs. Brown/Judy Brown/Mrs. Bird *from The Herbs and The Adventures of Parsley the Lion **Maria Darling - Tarragon the Dragon **Jimmy Hibbert - Dill the Dog/Sage the Owl/Constable Knapweed **Jane Horrocks - Lady Rosemary/Aunt Mint/Mrs. Onion **Gordon Rollings - Parsley the Lion/Bayleaf the Gardener/Sir Basil/Pashana Bedhi/Mr. Onion *from The Adventures of Portland Bill **Jimmy Hibbert - Young Gail/Dogger **Jane Horrocks - Ross/Mrs. Lundy/Grandma Tiree **Rob Rackstraw - Inspector Ronaldsway/Finisterre/Fastnet the Fisherman **Norman Rossington - Portland Bill/Cromarty/Eddy Stone *from The Wombles **Bernard Cribbins - Great Uncle Bulgaria/Tobermory/Orinoco/Bungo **Maria Darling - Wellington **Jane Horrocks - Madame Cholet **Rob Rackstraw - Tomsk *from The Perishers **Maria Darling - Marlon **Peter Hawkins - BH the Bloodhound **Jane Horrocks - Maisie/Baby Grumpling **Leonard Rossiter - Boot **Sheila Steafel - Wellington *from Huxley Pig **Jimmy Hibbert - Vile Vincent/Sydney **Jane Horrocks - Lady Agatha **Martin Jarvis - Huxley Pig/Sam the Seagull/Horace/Cuddles *from The Gingerbread Man **Jimmy Hibbert - Salt the Sailor/Sleek the Mouse **Jacqueline Clarke - Old Bag **Jane Horrocks - Miss Pepper **Andrew Sachs - The Gingerbread Man/Herr von Cuckoo *from Moschops **Jim Broadbent - Grandpa Diplodocus **Bernard Cribbins - Ally/Uncle Rex/Mr. Ichthyosaurus **Maria Darling - Moschops **Jane Horrocks - Mrs. Kerry *from Nellie the Elephant **Jim Broadbent - Farmer Styles **Lulu - Nellie the Elephant **Rob Rackstraw - Nelson the Parrot/The Ringmaster **Tony Robinson - Captain Jack/Mr. Mack/Mr. Tosh *from The Shoe People and The New Adventures of the Shoe People **Jimmy Hibbert - Charlie/Sid Slipper/Marshall **Rob Rackstraw - Sneaker **Philip Whitchurch - Trampy/P.C. Boot/Sergeant Major/Wellington/Mr. Potter **Jo Wyatt - Margot/Baby Bootee/Flip Flop/Gilda Van Der Clog *from Bangers and Mash **Jimmy Hibbert - Bangers/Mash **Jane Horrocks - Mum/Gran/Petal **Jonathan Kydd - Dad/Mrs. Snitchnose *from Hatty Town **Keith Chatfield - Sancho/Mr. Wimple/King Ethelbert **Jimmy Hibbert - Carrots the Donkey/Bobby/Milko/Simon/Mr Bun/Posty Monty the Dragon's Merry-Go-Round Monty the Dragon's Merry-Go-Round was a UK children's comic, featuring characters from British pre-school television programmes. Stories were generally of four or eight numbered panels, with a short sentence below each illustration, although some stories did appear in prose form. Characters in Merry-Go-Round Regular stories included... *The Adventures of Major Tom *Basil Brush *Brum *Button Moon (with Mr Spoon and his Family) *Harold the Hedgehog *The Herbs (with Parsley the Lion and Friends) *Huxley Pig *Ivor the Engine *King Arry *Mister Rags *Monty the Dragon (The Main Character) *Moschops *Nellie the Elephant *Pipkins (with Hartley Hare, Pig, Topov the Monkey and Friends) *Playbox (with Cat and Dog) *Polly Pirate *Postman Pat and His Black and White Cat *Puddle Lane (with Toby the Dragon) *Rainbow (with Zippy, George and Bungle) *Rosie and Jim *Rupert Bear *Sooty, Sweep & Soo *SuperTed *The Wind in the Willows Children's Classics on DVD Enter a Magical World when Storybook Telling Come to life with the Children's Classics Collection starting with The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe and Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Continuing with other Classics like Prince Caspian, Peter Rabbit, Wallace and Gromit, Mr Men, The Cat in The Hat, The Secret Garden, The Railway Children and The Wind in the Willows or they're all here in the Children's Classics Special Edition Gift Pack in time for Christmas. Classic Stories *The Chronicles of Narnia: join in an extraordinary adventure with Aslan, the great lion, where you will discover talking fauns, friendly beavers, giants and flying horses, all in the enchanted land of Narnia! **The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe **Prince Caspian **Voyage of the Dawn Treader **The Silver Chair *Alice's Adventures in Wonderland: Discovered Alice's Fantasy World in the Wonderful Story, Based on Lewis Carroll's fantasy novel, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Written and Directed by Fred Laderman! *The Little Engine That Could: All Aboard with Tillie, a young little blue engine as she must help the birthday train reach a town that holds a kid's upcoming birthday party. based on the story, by Watty Piper, with the voice talents of Kath Soucie and Frank Welker. *The World of Beatrix Potter: Beatrix Potter's Wonderful Characters will delight and entertain children of all ages with these Three Stories. **The Tale of Peter Rabbit **The Tale of Mrs Tiggy-Winkle **The Tale of Pigling Bland *The Pied Piper of Hamelin: From the story by Robert Browning, The city of Hamelin is freed from a plague of hungry rats by a mysterious Piper who plays a tune and leads the vermin on a mery dance out of town. produced by Brian Cosgrove and Mark Hall. *The Secret Garden: Children's Classic tells the Story of a spoilt, lonely Orphan Girl whose life is Transformed by a Secret Garden. *The Wombles: Join Great Uncle Bulgaria, Tobermory, Madame Cholet and the rest of the Wombles on their adventures around Wimbledon Common. **The Wombles in Tobermory on Television *Stories of Dr Suess: Join The Cat in the Hat, The Grinch and their friends as they takes into the wonderful kooky world of Seuss, the stories by the world-famous storyteller, Dr Seuss. **The Cat in the Hat **The Lorax/Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? **The Grinch Grinches The Cat In The Hat/The Hoober-Bloob Highway **Green Eggs and Ham and Other Stories/Grinch Night *The Famous Five: The Five can find Adventure wherever they are. Join them at Kirrin Cottage, or away on their Holidays as they encounter Smugglers, Scoundrels and Spies. based on the children's book series of the same name by Enid Blyton. **Five on a Treasure Island **Five go off to Camp/Five go to Mystery Moor **Five have a Wonderful Time *Mr Men: Meet Mr. Happy, Mr. Bump, Mr. Jelly, Mr. Strong, Mr. Tickle and Mr. Daydream their the Mr Men Characters in the original animated children's program based on the 'Mr. Men' books written and illustrated by Roger Hargreaves. *Wallace and Gromit: Nick Park's Oscar-winning animated short following inventor Wallace and his dog, Gromit. Having created a pair of 'Techno Trousers'. a penguin named Feathers McGraw is a criminal who is planning to re-tune the Trousers in order to pull off a raid. **Wallace and Gromit in The Wrong Trousers *Learning with Postman Pat: Tom Postage is battling with the alphabet and struggling with his counting from one to ten until Postman Pat comes to his aid. **Postman Pat's ABC and 123 Story *Peter Pan: Journey to Neverland with Peter Pan, The Darling children and Little Tinker Bell too, but watch out Captain Hook and his Band of Pirates. based on J.M. Barrie's Timeless Story. *Little Woman: Animated version of the novel by Louisa May Alcott, following the fortunes of four American sisters who grew up just before the Civil War in New England. *The Wind in the Willows: from the characters of Kenneth Grahame's classic story, You can join Ratty, Badger, Mole and the inimitable Mr Toad in their exciting stories. **The Wind in the Willows: 6 Classic Episodes from The First Series **The Wind in the Willows: Spring & Summer **The Wind in the Willows: Autumn & Winter *The Very Best of the Muppet Show: Kermit the Frog hosts a selection of vintage clips, including Miss Piggy's memorable performance as Wonder Pig and some breathtaking stunt action from the Great Gonzo. **The Very Best of the Muppet Show Vol. 1 **The Very Best of the Muppet Show Vol. 2 Disney Channel's Under-fives Disney Channel's Under-fives is a Block that aired on the Disney Channel in the UK and in Asia in 1995. with Preschool shows like Bear in the Big Blue House, Rosie and Jim and Sesame Street. It Starts at 9 all the way up till 2. Programs *''64 Zoo Lane'' *''Adventures in Wonderland'' *''The Adventures of Spot'' *''Alphabet Castle'' *''Amazing Animals with Henry'' (AKA Henry's Amazing Animals) *''The Animal Shelf'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Bite Size'' *''The Big Garage'' *''Classic Toons'' (AKA Classic Toons with Mickey Mouse) *''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Dumbo's Circus'' *''Jungle Cubs'' *''Little Hippo'' *''The Little Mermaid'' (AKA The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures) *''Muppet Babies'' *''Microscopic Milton'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Out of The Box'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Playbox'' *''Pocket Dragon Adventures'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' *''Rosie and Jim'' *''Sing Me a Story with Belle'' *''Sesame Street'' *''The Toothbrush Family'' *''Tots TV'' *''Under the Umbrella Tree'' *''The Wiggles'' (AKA Let’s Wiggle!) Lineup (Weekdays) *9.00 Under the Umbrella Tree *9.30 Muppet Babies *10.00 Microscopic Milton *10.05 Amazing Animals with Henry *10.30 Sesame Street *11.30 The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *11.45 Tots TV *12.00 Little Hippo *12.10 Let’s Wiggle! *12.15 The Animal Shelf *12.30 Rosie and Jim *12.50 Bear in the Big Blue House *1.20 The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *1.35 Sing Me a Story with Belle (Weekends) *9.00 The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *9.30 Jungle Cubs *10.00 The Adventures of Spot *10.05 Adventures in Wonderland *10.30 Sesame Street *11.30 The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *11.45 The Raggy Dolls *12.00 Playbox *12.10 Let’s Wiggle! *12.15 The Animal Shelf *12.30 Rosie and Jim *12.50 Bear in the Big Blue House *1.20 PB&J Otter *1.35 Sing Me a Story with Belle Holding Hands Macky made a song "Holding Hands" Hope we can make children SMILE with a song, too. Please Download it, listen to it and sing it. with Characters from Around the World *Tsu Thick Turtle *David the Bear *Pink-Chan and Gray-Kun *Madeline *Korirakkuma the Small white Bear *Mr. Usajii the Grey Rabbit *Cheburashka *Kiiroitori the Chick *Mr. Capybara (or Kapibarasan) *Kiccoro and Morisot *Yogi Bear *Jake the Dog from Adventure Time *Badger from Shapes *Peach the Pink Bear *Monchhichi *Tracy Beaker *SuperTed with Spotty Man *Gumball from The Amazing World of Gumball *The Minions from Despicable Me and Minions *Toro the White Cat with and Kuro the Black Cat *Sailor Moon (or Usagi Tsukino) with Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Chibiusa and Luna *Annie, Nellie and Tessa from The Triplets *Hello Kitty *Rascal the Raccoon *Shimajiro the Tiger *Buch the Bear *Thomas the Tank Engine with Percy the Small Engine and James the Red Engine *Atom Boy *Yoshi from Yoshi's Island and Yoshi's Story *Mofy the Rabbit with Kelly the Frog, Mog the Mole *Shaun the Sheep with Bitzer, Timmy, Timmy's Mother, Shirley and The Flock *Kumamon the Black Bear *The Pink Panther *Kipper the Dog *Papa Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf and Smurfette from The Smurfs *Keroro the Frog *Miffy with Grunty Pig and Snuffy *Caillou with Rosie *Domo *Doraemon *Pingu with Pinga, Papa, Mama, Grandpa and Robby the Seal *Snoopy with Charlie Brown, Woodstock, Linus van Pelt, Lucy van Pelt, Schroeder, Violet Gray and Sally Brown *Winnie the Pooh with Christopher Robin, Tigger, Piglet and Eeyore *Babapapa and Babamama *Pikachu with Chikorita, Piplup, Charmander and Psyduck from Pokemon and Pokepark *Elmo, Bid Bird, Cookie Monster, Abby Cadabby, Bert and Ernie from Sesame Street *Small, Tiny, Major, Mother and Granny from The Clangers *Gaspard and Lisa *Rilakkuma *Mametchi from Tamagotchi *Fifi and Bumble from Fifi and the Flowertots *Chloe, Tara and Lovely Carrot from Chloe's Closet and Chloe and Friends *Sandra the Fairytale Detectives *Sad Sack, Lucy, Claude, Back-To-Front, Hi-Fi, Dotty and Princess from The Raggy Dolls *Penelope the Koala *Makuma Kun *The Snowman *Peter Rabbit with Benjamin Bunny *Tar-Chan the Otter *Mr. Happy, Mr. Bump, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Jelly, Mr. Nosey and Mr. Strong from Mr. Men *Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Trouble and Little Miss Quick from Little Miss *Busuka *Jackie the Blown Bear *My Melody *Princess Sapphire *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls *Chucky the Little Black Bear *Volk the Black the White Cat *Horrid Henry *Komaneko the Curious Cat with Rajibo *Suzy Duck Copyrights *© NHK・TYO Illustrations. Dick Bruna © copyrignt Mercis bv,1953-2011 www.miffy.com *© 2011 SAN-X CO., LTD. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. © Petalcraft Demonstrations TLD. © aki kondo/SCP. *© Nintendo. © 2011 Annette Tison, All rights reserved. MR. MEN™ LITTLE MISS™ Copyright © THOIP (a Chorion company). All rights reserved. *Darkman is a trademark and copyright of Universal Studios. Licensed by Universal Studios Licensing LLC. All Rights Reserved. TM & © Universal Studios. © Ludwig Bemelmans. © SEL. *© 吉崎観音/角川書店. © NIPPON ANIMATION CO.,LTD. © GISPRI. © Televisió de Catalunya. © Halas & Batchelor. © Sekiguchi. © The MoonScoop Group inc. *© Nintendo･Creatures･GAME FREAK･TV Tokyo･ShoPro･JR Kikaku. *© Pokémon. © Peyo Production. TM & © Hanna Barbera. TM & © Cartoon Network. © Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansya TV Asahi/Toei Animation. Angel. © Jacqueline Wilson / BBC. © Walt Disney Productions. PostPet TM © So-net Entertainment. *Corporation Penelope by Anne Gutman and Georg Hallensleben © Gallimard Jeunesse Licensed by Nippon Animation Co., Ltd. © Peach Blossom Media/WASP Studios/Jon Brooks. *© Imira Productions. © Peanuts Worldwide LLC. © Frederick Warne & Co. © Novel Entertainment Ltd. © Public Broadcasting Service inc. © Tezuka Productions/Mushi Production. *© The Pygos Group. © Gullane (Thomas) Limited. © BANDAI. © Aardman Animations Ltd. © Chapman Entertainment inc. *© Suzy Spafford 2011. © 円谷プロ. © Benesse corporation. © 藤子プロ・小学館・テレビ朝日・シンエイ・ＡＤＫ. *© Melvyn Jacobson Productions LTD. © Sanrio Approval NO. EJ0070701TM. *Copyright © Silver Lining Productions Limited (a Chorion company). All rights reserved. GASPARD ET LISA™ Hachette Livre. © Cheburashka Movie Partners/Cheburashka Project. *© Metro-Goldway-Mayer Studios Inc. © Sesame Workshop. © Mick Inkpen. *© TRYWORKS. © 2011 Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. *© TYO/dwarf・KFP. © NHK/dwarf. © NHK・dwarf. © dwarf・SCP・MCA. *© Noriyuki Makihara / WORDS & MUSIC. The Best of Entertainment on Television The Best of Entertainment on Television (also known as The History of Television) is a TV Special that aired on ABC. Staring Melissa Joan Hart and Featured Television Shows from The Lone Ranger to Jersey Shore, with Great Themes, Songs and Sketches now in Laugh Track. Shows in the Special *1940's **The Lone Ranger *1950's **I Love Lucy **The Little Rascals **Alfred Hitchcock Presents **Leave It to Beaver **The Mickey Mouse Club (with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Friends) **Peter Gunn **Bonanza **Zorro **The Twilight Zone **Dennis the Menace *1960's **The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show **Little Audrey's Cartoon Show (with Baby Huey, Casper the Friendly Ghost and Herman and Katnip) **Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color **The Flintstones **The Bugs Bunny Show (withe Bugs Bunny and his Looney Tunes Pals) **The Honeymooners **Mr. Ed **My Three Sons **Top Cat **The Dick van Dyke Show **The Yogi Bear Show (with Snagglepuss and Yakky Doodle) **Bewitched **Danger Man, aka Secret Agent **The Munsters **The Addams Family **Flipper **I Dream of Jeannie **Star Trek **Batman **The Banana Splits Adventure Show (with Danger Island) **Mission: Impossible **Hawaii Five-O **Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (Spin-off of Wacky Races) *1970's **The Brady Bunch **All in the Family **The Pink Panther Show (with The Inspector) **The Monkees **Sanford and Son **Monty Python's Flying Circus **Happy Days **Wonder Woman **The Peanuts Show (with Snoopy and Friends) **Welcome Back, Kotter **Three's Company **The Goodies **Dallas **The Dukes of Hazzard **The Muppet Show *1980's **Danger Mouse **Little House on the Prairie **The Facts of Life **The A-Team **Spitting Image **ALF: The Animated Series (with Alf Tales) **The Wonder Years **The Cosby Show **The Simpsons *1990's **Law and Order (w/Trial by Jury, Criminal Intent, Special Victims Unit, Los Angles and UK) **Seinfeld **The Ren and Stimpy Show **Dinosaurs **The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air **Mad TV **Are You Afraid of the Dark? **Friends **Disney's Wonderful World (with DuckTales, Gummi Bears and Rescue Rangers) **Kenan & Kel **Sabrina, the Teenage Witch *2000's **Arrested Development **Lost **The Powerpuff Girls Adventure Hour (with Samurai Jack, Juniper Lee, Ben 10 and The Rowdyruff Boys) **Hannah Montana **Modern Family **Mad Men **Jersey Shore Classic Kids Collection Classic Kids Collection is a DVD Collection that Starts in 2007. In 2008 it Starts in Sunday the 13th with The Wombles, Others mentioned in the paper today. were Danger Mouse, Mr Benn, Captain Pugwash and many more. Synopsis Favourite characters like Danger Mouse, Mr Benn, The Wombles, Rainbow, Captain Pugwash and Henry’s Cat will keep you and your family entertained for many happy hours. Classic Kids DVDs PowerPuff Girls D PowerPuff Girls D (also known as Powerpuff Girls at High School) is a American animated series, The Hit TV Show is a crossover of sorts based on Cartoon Network's animated television series The Powerpuff Girls and other Cartoons from Disney Channel, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon and other Channels It all About The Powerpuff Girls at High School and Hotel with The Rowdyruff Boys and Ms. Keane, along with Dexter, Little Lulu, Courage, Jack and other Students. Plot Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are now at high school and hotel in a fictional neighboring city of Townsville known as Megaville. Evil Students soon set their sights on the girls, which lead to conflicts as the carton progresses. It Featured Characters from the original PPG Show like their friends Rowdyruff Boys, their teacher Ms. Keane and The Evil Princess Morbucks. It Also Featured Other Characters from Dexter's Laboratory, Peanuts, Rugrats, Codename: Kids Next Door, Jimmy Neutron, My Life as a Teenage Robot, ChalkZone, Mike, Lu and Og, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Samurai Jack, Megas XLR, Kim Possible, Scooby-Doo, Invader Zim, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, I Am Weasel, Rocko's Modern Life, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Pucca, Atomic Betty, Hey Arnold!, The Magic School Bus, Justice League, Johnny Bravo, Time Squad, Fairly Odd Parents, Xiaolin Showdown, Cow and Chicken, Medabots, CatDog, The Fairly OddParents, Madeline, The Smurfs, Robotboy, Evil Con Carne, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Teen Titans, The Proud Family, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Chowder, Panty and Stocking, Danny Phantom, Astroboy, Lalaloopsy, Sailor Moon, Phineas and Ferb, Jimmy Two-Shoes, SpongeBob SquarePants and Sheep in the Big City. Characters *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - The Gromble *Adventure Time - Princess Bubblegum and Marceline the Vampire Queen *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan - Henry Chan, Stanley Chan, Suzie Chan, Alan Chan, Flip Chan, Mimi Chan and Scooter Chan *The Amazing World of Gumball - Gumball and Darwin *American Dragon: Jake Long - Jake Long, Trixie Carter and Arthur P. "Spud" Spudinski *The Angry Beavers - Daggett and Norbert *Animaniacs - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, The Mime, The Goodfeathers and Slappy Squirrel *Astroboy - Astroboy *Atom Ant - Atom Ant *Atomic Betty - Betty Barrett/Atomic Betty, Sparky and Robot X-5 *Ben 10 - Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson *Bobby's World - Bobby Generic *The Buzz on Maggie - Maggie and Rayna *Camp Lazlo - Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Chip and Skip *Captain Planet - Captain Planet *CatDog - Cat, Dog, Winslow and Rancid Rabbit *ChalkZone - Rudy Tabootie and Penny Sanchez *Chowder - Chowder, Kimchi and Mung Daal *Codename: Kids Next Door - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 *Count Duckula - Count Duckula *Courage the Cowardly Dog - Courage *Cow and Chicken - Cow, Cow and Chicken's Teacher and I.B. Red Guy *Danger Mouse - Danger Mouse and Penfold *Danny Phantom - Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, and Jazz Fenton *Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Monkey, Major Glory, Valhallen and The Infraggable Krunk *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears - Zummi Gummi and Gruffi Gummi *Dora the Explorer - Dora *Doug - Roger M. Klotz *Ed, Edd n Eddy - Ed, Edd, Eddy, Lee, May, Marie and Rolf *Evil Con Carne - Hector Con Carne, Boskov, Major Dr. Ghastly and General Skarr *The Fairly OddParents - Tootie, Chester McBadbat, Vicky, Trixie Tang, Veronica, Tad and Chad *The Flintstones - Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Mac and Frankie Foster *G.I. Joe: Renegades - Snake Eyes *Go Diego Go - Diego *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Billy and Mandy *Hey Arnold! - Helga Pataki, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Harold Berman and Stoop Kid *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe/She-Ra: Princess of Power - He-Man, Battle Cat, She-Ra and Swift Wind *Hong Kong Phooey - Hong Kong Phooey/Penrod "Penry" Pooch and Spot *I Am Weasel - I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon and Loulabelle *Inspector Gadget - Penny and Brain *Invader Zim - Zim and GIR in his dog disguise *The Jetsons - Judy Jetson *Jimmy Neutron - Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer and Goddard *Johnny Bravo - Johnny Bravo, Carl Chryniszzswics and Little Suzy *Jonny Quest - Jonny Quest and Hadji *Johnny Test - Susan Test and Mary Test *Justice League - Hawkgirl *Kim Possible - Kim, Ron Stoppable, Rufus and Shego *Lalaloopsy - Jewel Sparkles and Pillow Featherbed *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - Juniper Lee, Ray Ray Lee and Monroe *The Littles - Henry Bigg, Tom Little and Lucy Little *Little Audrey - Little Audrey and Lucretia *Little Lulu - Little Lulu, Annie, Alvin, Wilbur, Gloria and Iggie *Littlest Pet Shop - Blythe Baxter, Whittany and Brittany Biskit *Looney Tunes - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester the Cat, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepé Le Pew, Porky Pig and Wile E. Coyote *Madeline - Madeline, Miss Clavel, Genevieve and Pepito *The Magic School Bus - Ms. Frizzle, Liz the Chameleon, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann, Keesha Franklin, Phoebe Terese, Tim and Wanda Li *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack - Flapjack *Medabots - Samantha *Megas XLR - Jamie *Mike, Lu & Og - Princess Lu and Lancelot *My Gym Partner's a Monkey - Jake Spidermonkey, Adam Lyon, Slips Python, Lupe Toucan, Ingrid Giraffe and Windsor Gorilla *My Life as a Teenage Robot - Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 and Dr. Wakeman *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Spike *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan - Kai-lan *Panty and Stocking - Panty and Stocking *Peanuts - Snoopy, Woodstock, Lucy van Pelt, Schroeder, Violet Gray, Sally Brown, Eudora, Patty, Marcie, Shermy and Frieda *Phineas and Ferb - Candace Flynn, Stacy Hirano, Jeremy Johnson and Perry the Platypus *The Pink Panther Show - The Pink Panther and The Blue Aardvark *Pokemon - Jessie, James and Meowth *The Powerpuff Girls - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Ms. Keane, Mitch Mitchelson, Princess Morbucks and The Gangreen Gang *The Powerpuff Girls Adventure Hour - Bell and Bunny *The Proud Family - Penny Proud, Dijonay Jones, Michael Collins and Zoey Howzer *Pucca - Pucca and Garu *Rainbow Brite - Rainbow Brite and Twink *Regular Show - Mordecai *Ren and Stimpy - Ren Honk, Stimpson J. Cat and Mr. Horse *The Replacements - Todd and Riley *Robotboy - Tommy Turnbull and Lola Mbola *Rocko's Modern Life - Rocko and Spunky *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show - Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale *The Rowdyruff Boys - Brick, Boomer and Butch *Rugrats - Angelica Pickles and Susie Carmichael *Rupert - Rupert Bear and Bill Badger *Sailor Moon - Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus *Samurai Jack - Jack *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! - Fred Jones and Daphne Blake *Sheep in the Big City - Sheep *The Smurfs - Azrael *Space Ghost - Zorak *SpongeBob SquarePants - SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Teen Titans - Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven *Time Squad - Otto Osworth, Larry 3000 and Buck Tuddrussel *Tiny Toon Adventures - Elmyra Duff, Gogo Dodo and Montana Max *Tom and Jerry - Tom Cat *Top Cat - Top Cat/TC *Wacky Races - Muttley, Penelope Pitstop and Peter Perfect *Watch my Chops - Corneil *X-Men Evolution - Cyclops, Jean Grey and Wolverine *Xiaolin Showdown - Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay Bailey Nameplates Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas